


If Sam Were Evil

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Winchester in Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	If Sam Were Evil

If Sam was evil, he would have been proud of his psychic powers. If he were evil, he wouldn’t care who was killed, even if it were Dean. He would have feircly led the army of demons to take over and destroy the world. He would have only cared about power and obedience, as he ruthlessly killed anyone who disobeyed him, demon or otherwise. He would have said yes to Lucifer immediately, damn the consequences.  
This is what Sam reminded himself of while he was in Hell, while he was tortured in ways that Dean couldn’t begin to imagine. At least the older brother had been given an opportunity to be the torturer. Not that Sam would take that offer, had it been available. Or would he? Desperate times.  
If Sam was good, he wouldn’t have taken the demon blood. If he was good, he wouldn’t have become the vessel for Lucifer. If he was good, he wouldn’t be in Hell in the first place. No. There is nothing good about him.

It was Castiel who rescued him.  
“What do you want?” Sam’s soulless body asked when the angel arrived.  
“You don’t belong here,” The angel said, “I’ve come to rescue you.”  
Sam’s soul, which was separated from his body and tortured even worse, listened.  
“Why not?” Sam’s body spoke a seemingly logical question.  
“Look around you, Sam,” The angel said, casuing Sam’s body and soul to observe the surroundings, “THIS is evil. THIS terrifies me. YOU….are NOT evil. You are good. I can feel it.”  
Sam’s body nodded. As his soul was about to speak, Castiel began to leave. His soul couldn’t speak, as his throat had been burned shut by a hot stick. Cas, I’m here. Cas, don’t leave. Maybe, he’ll be back.


End file.
